


溺 04

by C_ilantro



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 大平祥生×川尻莲现实背景，OOC
Kudos: 4





	溺 04

大平祥生在看着自己。川尻莲能够感受到那强烈的目光，几乎要凝成实体穿透他的心脏。

顺位发表之后两人意外的开始了默契的冷战。

倒也不是发生了什么事情，如果一定要说的话……川尻莲想到这里，有些烦恼地捏了捏眉心。

大概是之前放假在网络上看到了一些言论，两个人其实都有些在意，明明一开始商量好在镜头前减少接触，可实现起来的时候，却意外的感觉有什么堵在了心口。

「大概祥生也是这种感觉吧」

川尻莲这么想着忍不住回头去看对方，却发现那道目光及时的避开了。

「在闹小脾气啊……」

川尻莲的表情顿时更加纠结，颇为头疼地躺回了床上。

说不生气是不可能的，明明说着要在镜头面前改变形象的人是对方，可心里不舒服又傲娇着不说的人还是对方。就连这突如其来的冷战也十分的意味不明。

于是抱着“既然对方这样那我也来吧”的想法，川尻莲也干脆不再搭理大平祥生，两个人彻底的陷入了低气氛。

这样的气氛让宿舍里的豆原一成受到了最直接的伤害，本来两人好的时候他就有点插不进去，这会箭弩拔张的他就更倍感压力了。

于是在回家一趟和兄弟姐妹看了最新一期的他，带着白岩瑠姫一句“小情侣”的代入感终于找到了核心人物——鹤房汐恩。

“所以说汐恩抱了祥生，莲君抱了汐恩，他们两个肯定是有一方吃醋了……”他猛的顿悟，被自己的想法吓了一跳，“不会吧，真是这样那也太不得了了！”

「要去找汐恩问问啊」

于是带着心里的小九九，豆原一成从家里赶到大别墅后，拽着鹤房汐恩就往自己宿舍里带。

却发现宿舍空无一人。

“诶？人不在吗？”豆原一成看着空空如也的房间，陷入了自我疑惑中。

“放假期间出去玩了吧，祥生和莲君家不在附近，晚上应该会回来的。”鹤房汐恩对于这点倒是没什么想法，相反莫名其妙被人拽过来的理由让他更加在意，“所以豆原君急着找我是什么事？”

豆原一成有点不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺，露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的憨笑。

“这个嘛就说来话长了，要不去你宿舍说？顺带你今天有看到白岩吗？有问题想请教一下。”

到现在都没搞清楚状况的鹤房汐恩这下更加摸不着头脑，只好领着人去自己宿舍，顺带捎了几个人一起。

他们没有注意到的是，门关掉的一瞬间，从洗浴间传来的东西落地的清脆声。

-大平祥生真的很不喜欢自己的眼泪，可它确实又是一个绝佳的武器，比如说俘获人心。

川尻莲最终还是决定主动出击，他不是一个喜欢被动的人，不管是生活还是梦想，感情上亦然。

他心里想着各种方案，终于起身从行李箱里翻出一个小瓶子，用手掌包住瓶身，走进了洗浴间。

大平祥生还没有回来，他有足够的时间来准备。

等到他半软着腿从洗浴间出来时，迎面看到了正准备进门的大平祥生，两人短暂的对视了一下，再一次分开。

时间过得格外的慢，川尻莲注意到大平祥生进门之后什么都没有干，只是坐在床上而已，头微微低垂着，不知道在想什么。

「好的 就趁现在」

他深深的呼吸了一下，有些紧张地拽着裤子，蹑手蹑脚地坐到了大平祥生的旁边。

没有得到拒绝。

“呐祥生，这两天怎么不说话了？”他尝试着和对方先接上话，以他的想法这种闹别扭的小孩只要多说两句，立马就会回应自己。

用手背轻轻碰了一下对方的手背，“有什么事情……说出来会比较好吧？”

他说着转身进了洗浴间，关上了门。

川尻莲不怕大平祥生不过来，因为他知道对方也急于破冰，只是放不下那点面子，当然以他对大平祥生的了解，对方八成是觉得自己受了天大的委屈，等着他来哄。

果然，不过片刻，大平祥生就冷着一张脸走了进来。

“说吧。”

语气和他双手环抱的姿态如出一辙，可他的眼睛却带着一种与之相反的期待。

“都进来这里了还要这么和我讲话么？”川尻莲不由失笑，慢悠悠地把大平祥生推到坐便器上，一把按住了对方。

“我呢，其实现在很不爽。”拇指揉过对方的下唇，川尻莲贴近了大平祥生的脸，“从这里说出动听情话的祥生正在对我摆脸色。”

“什么也不说，就自己开始了。心里一点都没有我么？”

指尖从耳后向下划过，在心口的位置重重一按。这种类似于诱惑的举动一点都不符合川尻莲的形象，可见惯了对方媚而不自知的姿态，大平祥生倒也欣然接受了这样的川尻莲。

“不管怎样都会让我恢复活力……这样的话是祥生说的吧？”川尻莲说着一一解开对方衬衫的纽扣，然后挑开合拢的衣服，露出对方精壮的腹肌，“可是现在让我不开心的也是祥生哦。”

“有什么话说出来不行么？像一开始那样坦白难道不好吗？”单手隔着牛仔裤摩擦着对方下体半勃的器物，川尻莲的表情意外的冷淡中带着点风情。

大平祥生的呼吸变得深重，可他却依旧一言不发，他心里暗自期待着，他的莲君，能为他做到什么程度。

都说男人是只会用下半身思考的生物，虽然这种以偏概全的言论不可取，但在川尻莲隔着裤子亲吻自己性器的瞬间，大平祥生迅速有了感觉。

轻柔而又灼热的一吻。

他有些震惊地看向川尻莲，却但看到对方柔和的笑意。

“我不会帮你咬的哦，可没有坏孩子也能得到奖励的说法呢。”

「这根本就是被什么妖精附体了吧……」

大平祥生看着川尻莲果然就只是再度将手覆上自己的巨物变换着角度揉搓，心里暗自失落了一下。

但不得不说那一吻的威力实在巨大，加上川尻莲纯熟的技巧，他根本坚持不了多久，唇间不由得泄出一丝轻吟。

“好好说出来就帮你哦，不然的话祥生就一直这样自己消掉吧。”

川尻莲感受到对方完全被自己挑起了情欲，眯起了双眼，唇角勾起，然后毫不犹豫的转身准备离去。

欲望不上不下的被吊着，大平祥生几乎是立马就拉住了对方的手，因为过于急切只勾住了几个指节，像是小孩子拉着成人的手那样。

其实大平祥生在对方示好的瞬间就恨不得扑上去要亲亲了，这下人都要走了他也顾不得那些有的没的，马上就露出委屈的表情，蹭上了对方的手背。

“莲君好过分哦！”

「又来了 惯例的黑白颠倒」

川尻莲心里无奈的笑了笑，任由对方亲吻着自己的手指，脚步却一动不动。

“莲那天主动抱了鹤房吧？”他说着有些不满地咬了一口川尻莲的指腹，得到了对方的蹙眉。

“我那天可不止抱了汐恩，还有其他人。”川尻莲有些不满于对方因为这件事而耍小性子，为这样的事情而耿耿于怀简直是回到了婴幼儿时期。

“也有很多人以莲君为目标呢。”大平祥生有些苦涩地笑道，“不论是莲君愿意拥抱的还是以莲君为目标的，我都不是唯一的那个，或许也不是最出众的那个……”

“可是这样的我却得到了莲君，我一直都在向莲君表达爱意，可莲君却从来没有说过类似的话。”

“我一直知道自己很不自信，就算得到了莲君也没有安全感，为一些幼稚的事情擅自闹别扭，总是控制不住自己的眼泪，但是……”

“但是完全没有办法控制自己，我想听莲说一次喜欢我，爱我，想要我。”

“仅此而已。”

大平祥生说这话时语气很平缓，真正的是有在好好说。只是明明说过要改变的人在真情流露的时候，眼泪还是止不住地流了下来。

“这不是说的很好吗？祥生最近就是太憋着自己了，明明一开始很坦率的。”川尻莲说着捏了捏对方的手指，大平祥生会意地分开指节和对方交缠，紧紧握在一起，“眼泪是最能代表人情绪的东西，没有必要去掩藏。”

“喜悦的泪水，悲伤的泪水，全部都是因为真情实感才会有的，说明祥生是个感性的人，明明是很好的品质不是吗？”

川尻莲说着转身落了锁，然后解开了自己的裤子。

川尻莲的腿无疑是他的杀器之一，修长而笔直，因为常年练舞所附着的肌肉恰到好处地分布着，只要展露在人面前就能吸引一大片视线，更别说此刻光溜溜的出现在大平祥生眼前，白色的棉袜包裹着一截小腿，简直色气感爆棚。

“有奖励哦。”

他说着带有展示意味地拉着平角裤的边边往下，眼睛却一直对着大平祥生的视线，狐狸似的眯着，摄人心魂。

“莲君是要自己坐上来么？”大平祥生的声音还带着没有消散的水汽，瓮声瓮气的像是被欺负了一样。

他已经牢牢掌握了川尻莲的死穴，如果眼泪可以为自己谋取这样的福利，他求之不得。

“那么，请像坐上1位的椅子那样……”他说着轻轻拍了拍自己的腿，颇为郑重地说道，“坐到我身上吧。”

果然得到了川尻莲带着媚意的一记瞪视。

他笑着对上那双眼睛，完全没有一点点刚刚哭泣的懦弱样，反而多了多了一丝从容和余裕。

「真想看看莲君是以何种姿态骑上我呢……」

虽然心里已经知道让川尻莲骑到自己身上是一件了不得的事，可当对方真正的，在下半身一丝不挂，只留着一双白袜子的情况下，以舞者所拥有的优美步伐走过来，跨坐到自己身上的那一瞬间，大平祥生还是不争气地按紧了对方的腰部使劲蹭动了几下。

“好爽……”简直是一种直上头皮的快感。

娇嫩的地方被牛仔裤这么一磨，川尻莲也忍不住轻喘几声，坐稳了身子，伸下手去解对方的裤子。

“祥生在这个时候意外的忍不住呢，稍微忍耐一下会更舒服哦。”川尻莲俯下身子去啄吻对方的喉结，手下却利落地抖下对方的裤子，顺着内裤边缘握住对方勃起的肉器。

“祥生总是会让我射出来很多次，想想每次吃亏的都是我，这一次我也要让祥生先射一次。”

他手下的动作不停，嘴唇却顺着对方纤细的脖子往上舔咬着，大概是暗暗较上了劲，甚至在大平祥生的耳垂咬下了一个牙印。

“莲好狡猾啊，明明知道被你这么弄我很快就会把持不住的。”大平祥生侧过头配合地吻上川尻莲的唇，对方的舌头柔软的缠绕上来，他不由得拖住对方的唇想要更加贴近。

却被川尻莲拒绝了。

“今天祥生不可以主动哦。”他说着又笑了起来，唇上还留着透明的津液，纯情而又浪荡，轻飘飘的驳回了大平祥生的求欢。

像羽毛一样，挠在大平祥生最痒的地方。

「今天的莲君格外的喜欢笑呢……有点不妙啊」

大平祥生有些痛苦地承受着这样的甜蜜，他的下半身憋的快要爆炸了，可川尻莲却始终还只停留在抚摸和揉搓，而且那带着魔力的嘴唇还在侵犯着自己的肌肤，想要进入川尻莲的想法更加的强烈。

他的内裤已经在纠缠中被扯掉，此刻两个人的下半身赤裸相对，只要他微微动一下，就可以进到他最想去的地方，可是川尻莲却压着他，让他动弹不得。

川尻莲看着大平祥生被情欲烧红的双眼，可爱的像是一只奶兔子，忍不住轻轻吻了上去，大平祥生顺从地闭上了双眼，川尻莲却能感受到他紧张地颤动。

“算了，不逗你了。”川尻莲终于大发慈悲地开口，他变换了一下姿势，臀缝慢悠悠地磨蹭着对方的性器，然后扶着那勃发的肉柱，深吸了一口气。

“等等！”大平祥生有些紧张的开口，双臂死死环住川尻莲的身体，“莲君是要直接就来吗，会受伤的！”

“太乱来了！至少先扩张一下啊！”

大平祥生带着责备的语气，抬头看到对方时却发现川尻莲笑的更加放肆。

他突然意识到自己被耍了，可另一方面，他又不敢相信对方真的会做那样的事，只好用眼神寻求对方的解释。

“这么想知道的话，自己来确认一下不就好了。”川尻莲依旧保持着从容的姿态，拉过对方的手往自己股间探去。

大平祥生跟随者对方的指引，很快就进去了两根手指，肉壁顺从地随着他深入的指尖向两边分开，过于湿润的感觉让他近乎发狂，难以置信川尻莲真的会为他做到这种程度！

他心里一暖，差点又要落下眼泪。

“莲……”

“はいはい 祥生的激动我好好的感受到了哦。”川尻莲拿开大平祥生的手，在身旁交扣，再度亲了亲对方的唇角，然后微微抬起臀部，往下坐去。

“嘶——”

穴口被撑开的感觉让他忍不住发出一声气音，虽然一直知道大平祥生的性器十分可观，可真实的要把这么大的东西容纳进这样青涩的甬道，明显困难了许多。

即使他已经做了润滑和扩张。

另一边，大平祥生感受着那紧致的肉穴一收一缩地咬住自己最要命的地方，也是倍感煎熬，他忍不住抬了抬胯，想要往上顶一下，却立马惹得川尻莲躲开了。

“祥生太猴急了，虽然已经提前准备过了，也不能想着一下就进来啊，再这样就不做了哦。”

有些任性的撒娇。大平祥生完全败在了川尻莲手下，只好认命的压下心里的迫切，努力适应对方的节奏。

“好深——”

等到川尻莲终于整个坐下的瞬间，两个人都发出一声喟叹，川尻莲软着身子靠在大平祥生身上，一时间竟然想不起再动一下。

“莲——动一动嘛，这样我好难受。”想到自己不能主动，大平祥生果断开启了无赖模式，下巴蹭着对方的颈窝，软软地撒娇道。

“稍微等一下……”插入的过程消耗掉川尻莲太多力气，本来自己扩张就让他腿软了，这下子彻底是缓不过来了。

他吃力地扶住大平祥生的肩膀，浅浅地抬起了臀部，却发现这样比插入还要令他发狂，内壁的媚肉不舍地缠着那坚挺的巨物，所带来的摩擦力远大于之前，几乎是立马就喘着气跌坐回去。

「太丢脸了啊」

他有些自我放弃地将脑袋搁到对方肩膀上，闷闷地开口，“没力气了，祥生做吧。”

“好可爱……莲君这样的语气是想让我变成野兽那样吗？”大平祥生轻轻捧过川尻莲的莲，果然是羞红了的苹果样，忍不住重重亲了一口。

“那……我开动了！”

他说着双手扣在对方腰间，然后狠狠地向上一顶，立马得到了川尻莲的一声惊叫。

“抱歉，一时激动忘记现在这个姿势会进的比较深，莲君还好吧。”

大平祥生带着抱歉的语气开口，身下的动作也变得温柔起来，但这只是对于他来说，激烈的摩擦使得川尻莲加紧了双腿，整个人都缠在了对方身上。

“莲君这样好像在撒娇……”大平祥生笑着吻上对方的后颈，又一记深顶引得身上的人一阵颤抖，发出可怜的呜咽。

“祥生，太用力了，好疼！”

声音小小的，带着一点失控的变调和颤音，几乎是喊到了大平祥生心里。

“我会好好疼爱莲君的。”

他说着放慢了顶撞的动作，有一下没一下的在对方的身体里摩挲，因为骑乘的姿势他的性器全部被川尻莲没入，所以能够探索到更深的地方。

“我记得上一次是在右边？”他小声确认着，朝右边狠狠摩擦了一下，有什么东西溅到了自己的小腹。

川尻莲射精了。

在没有理会他前面那根肉棒的前提下，很精神地射了出来。

“呜……”

高潮之际对方的内壁剧烈收缩着，大平祥生一个没忍住就抱着还没回复过来的川尻莲狠狠地顶弄起来。

“啊！啊——呜不要，祥生！祥生……”

川尻莲被这突如其来的顶撞弄得上气不接下气，只能随着对方的动作上下颠簸着，宛如海面上的小舟，双手无力地攀着对方的脖子，只能一遍又一遍地叫着「祥生」。

大平祥生被这拖着长调的一声又一声的「祥生」激到，更加发狠地侵犯身上的人，在对方柔软而敏感的甬道里横冲直撞，好像恢复了最原始的交媾，毫无技巧可言。

内心的满足永远会强烈于肉体的满足，这样激烈的抽插持续了数十次，大平祥生终于一个闷哼射进了对方的身体里。

“嗯——好多……”川尻莲大概是有些意识不清了，连自己都不知道在说什么胡话，“呜呜呜肚子里面全部都是祥生的精液，出不来了怎么办？”

射精后冷静下来的大平祥生这才意识到自己肩膀的湿意，脑内回响着川尻莲那宛如R18的作品里才会出现的台词，轻轻的抚上了对方的后脑。

“莲君哭了吗？”  
“没有！”

几乎是立刻驳回了，可是肩膀的暖流还在继续。

“骗人。”大平祥生心情极好的笑出了声，“刚刚莲还说哭是很好的品质来着，这么快就不承认了么？”

他说着用手去掰对方的头，却被阻力拦住了。

“不许看！”

软软糯糯的声音带着泣音十分凶恶的拒绝了。

完全没有起到任何作用，反而让大平祥生更加想要看看那张泪流满面的脸。

身上的人还在抽泣着，肩膀一抖一抖的，明明是一副可爱的样子……只要把对方哄好，愿意露出整张脸了，一定会是值得纪念的画面。

“はいはい 没有哭，不许看……”他微微摇晃着身子，像哄小孩睡觉的母亲那样温柔的给对方抚背顺气，“都是大平祥生的错，让莲君流眼泪了。”

“噗……”川尻莲一个没绷住，破涕为笑，“祥生好过分哦，把我当幼稚园的小朋友吗？”

他抬起头，眼角红红的还蒙着一层水雾，满眼都是被糊开的液体，染湿的刘海凌乱地交错在额前，整个一副惹人怜爱的模样。

大平祥生一个没忍住，又硬了。

川尻莲显然也是注意到了这一点，有点难以置信地瞪了一眼对方，“喂！我可不要再来一次了！”

“祥生是禽兽吗这么快就又硬起来了。”

他说着就想要从大平祥生身上离开，却被人一把按住。刚刚被退出一点的器物再次没入体内，川尻莲忍不住轻喘一声。

“刚刚是莲上我，我也要上回来一次嘛，莲君可不能这么自私哦！”大平祥生有些蛮不讲理地耍着无赖，说着又往里顶了一下。

“你这根本就是诡辩！”川尻莲反驳回去，挣扎着想要起来。

“嘘——有人进来了。”

“怎么可能……”川尻莲刚想抱怨对方故意吓人的举动，就听到了门口传来豆原的声音，赶紧禁了声。

这时候的大平祥生却突然不安分起来，手顺着对方的下摆往上，脱掉了川尻莲的上衣。

衣服落地的声音并不大，但此刻处于高度紧张的川尻莲却着实下了一跳，连带着肠壁都收缩了一下。

“祥生……”他出口小声地示意对方不要做的太过分，却得到大平祥生更为恶劣的举动。

在外面有着明确交流声的情况下，大平祥生竟然托着他站了起来！？

先不说随着对方的动作自己的穴肉又受到了何等的刺激，关键是外面还有人在啊……川尻莲有些气恼地拍了一下对方的胸口。

“不要乱来啊……”他用口型轻声吐着气，随后那张一开一合的双唇被对方堵住，只剩下无尽的缠绵。

“莲在说谎，明明腿缠的这么紧，其实很有感觉吧？”

一吻毕，大平祥生看着气急的川尻莲，走动几下把对方放到了洗手台上。因为害怕被发现，川尻莲在这几步路的过程中死死地咬着嘴唇，只从咽喉部传出一两声呜咽。

他的身体太敏感了，尤其刚刚才射过一发不久，现在又承受着被发现的风险与刺激，此刻根本禁不住大平祥生的任何举动。

“好冷！”身体碰到冰冷的台面，川尻莲惊呼一声，想到还有人在外面又立马捂住了嘴，却因为惊慌失措打翻了不知道是谁的漱口杯。

「完了！」

他心里一个咯噔，眼泪又要掉下来。

大平祥生还在他的身体里面，搞不好下一秒豆原就会推门而入，一切都完了。川尻莲陷入了自我妄想中，眼泪争先恐后的往外涌。

“莲君……”大平祥生知道自己确实是做的过了头，赶紧拥住了对方轻声开口，“豆原君已经走了哦，这里没有其他人。”

“莲君不是把门反锁了么，豆原君进不来的哦。”

“真的已经走了么？”那声音带着极大的不安感，有些怀疑地询问，软乎乎的像是小奶猫一样，听得大平祥生心里一震。

“真的哦，不信你自己听。”

川尻莲果然分开心神，仔细地听了起来，随后他就感受到了体内巨物的变化。

“变大了……”他有些失神地轻喃一声，随后意识回笼再度挣扎了起来，“快点出去，我不要做了。”

“可是我想做！”大平祥生轻而易举地制服住对方，再度吻上了对方的唇，“我好想知道莲君是怎么给自己润滑扩张的……”

“如果莲君能一五一十地给我复述一下，我们就不做了好不好？”

“首先，莲君为什么会有润滑剂呢？”

大平祥生坏心眼地重重摩擦着川尻莲最为致命的一点，惹得对的开口就是一串急促的喘息。

“啊……之前嗯……放假的时候，在便利店买的。”

勉勉强强说出了一句完整的话，川尻莲用湿漉漉的眼睛看向大平祥生。

「在讨赏呢 真可爱呐」

大平祥生观察着川尻莲的表情，心下是抑制不住的爱意，一时间又连续抽插了几下，讲对方的腿分得更开。

“不是说……不做了吗？”

川尻莲被顶的整个人朝后仰去，大口大口地呼吸着。

“可是莲还没有说完哦……”

大平祥生狡猾地眨了眨眼，双手抓住对方的腘窝，继续动作起来。

“啊嗯……你、你这是欺诈嗯啊顶到了！”川尻莲被动承受着狂风骤雨般的侵袭，可大平祥生又的确是方方面面都顾到他的，引得他很快又陷入了情欲之中，“啊哈……再右边一点点，嗯嗯轻一点——不要这么激烈……”

时轻时重时缓时急的的力度和频率不至于让川尻莲在性爱中感到疲惫，反而一直保持着一种新鲜的刺激，就连偶尔擦过敏感点的侧边，只要川尻莲一个不满的呻吟，他都会在下一次重重地顶到那个点让川尻莲爽起来。

“呜……快点快点，真的累了啊，祥生！”濒临高潮，他一个起身勾住大平祥生的脖子，有些急切地吻上对方的嘴唇。

更强烈的尖叫被两人唇齿交缠的呼吸给淹没，等到两人双双射出来之后，川尻莲已然又挂在了大平祥生身上。

或者是大平祥生支撑着把川尻莲托在自己身上，因为那纤细的手臂和修长的双腿都只是堪堪保持着舒适的角度，完全不像是使上力的样子。

“其实我真的很生气哦！”川尻莲整个下巴抵在大平祥生的肩膀上，有气无力地说道，“祥生得到第七位的时候没有和我拥抱呢。”

“那不是汐恩过来抱我了吗，我总不能拒绝啊。”大平祥生听到这话心里暗喜，整个人都明亮了起来，“而且不是第一时间和莲互动了嘛？说到这个，在镜头前直接把正在和汐恩拥抱的我拉回去，莲君真是一点都不怕别人胡乱猜测哦。”

“那没办法嘛，不拉住你的话你就要和他彻底抱上了啊。”川尻莲继续抱怨。

“可是你还主动抱了他哦？”大平祥生提醒道。

“那还不是因为你，我倒是要看看你心里最帅的人抱起来是什么样的！”

“莲君……”

大平祥生几乎要激动地跳起来了，川尻莲在吃醋，完全是小孩子争宠般的吃醋！

“喂你表现太明显了啊，心跳的声音也太大了！”川尻莲有些恼羞地拍了一下对方的后背，随后后怕地补充道，“再硬起来我可不帮忙解决了哦！”

“哈哈哈哈不做了真的不做了！”大平祥生听了这话赶紧笑着否认，捧过对方的脸再一次亲了上去。

两个人在一起似乎总是格外的喜欢亲吻，好像会上瘾一样。

“所以莲君是在吃鹤房君的醋？”大平祥生巧妙的换了对鹤房汐恩的称呼，兴冲冲地问道，“难道莲君投了我，所以在怪我为什么不投你吗？”

“才没有！”川尻莲不自然的偏过了头。

“有吧有吧，莲君果然是投的我呢。”大平祥生却不在意对方的说辞，“真可惜啊，我没有上选呢，不然就可以有莲的镜头了。”

他自顾自的兴奋着，过了许久才缓和过来。

“其实如果有一个最想拥抱的人的投选的话，我一定会选莲君的哦，莲君虽然不是最帅的，但是在我心里是最想拥抱的哦。”

「帅不过是皮囊而已 我爱的是你能够给我的安定感啊」

看到川尻莲一副被感动到的样子，大平祥生突然又忍不住想要逗弄眼前的人，故意无中生有地补充了一句。

“各种意义上的抱哦。”

“烦死了你！”川尻莲一下子涨红了脸，“快点带我去清理，满脑子下流的思想真是够了……”

-正因为是有感情，才会吃醋，嫉妒，想要占有，感到不安。

-故而人才会有七情六欲，有美德也有罪恶。

“你是说那个拥抱啊……”鹤房汐恩看着豆原一成，完全无法理解这有什么好问的，“我兄弟第七位我去祝贺一下怎么了？”

“不是啊，重点是你的举动让他们冷战误伤到我了啊！”

豆原一成欲哭无泪。

“哈？你说的那是什么？”

鹤房汐恩一头雾水。

纠结了很久PDJ到底是封闭还是不封闭，原来是以封闭式写的，看了豆子的发言好像也不是，所以不纠结了，私设如下——

拍摄期间有放假，放假期间练习生可以外出，但是不可以在外面过夜，除非家里离录制地点很近，可以回家住。

TBC


End file.
